Neighbors
by RandomJaz
Summary: Mayor Annabelle spends her weekdays in the office and her weekends having fun...maybe too much fun. Can she keep her work life and private life separate?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Got around to writing outside the Harvest Moon fandom, finally. This story takes place in New Leaf. They're all human. Well, read and review! I appreciate feedback. If you want more chapters please let me know.

The clock in Townhall clicked faintly before droning out 3 loud rings. The Mayor shuffled through folders at the her desk casting a half interested glance at the large grandfather clock. 3 O' clock. A new resident was supposed to arrive tomorrow . Pulling out a residency application she stood from her chair, approaching the front counter where Isabella sat pleasantly immersed in her own world. Heels clicked against the hardwood surface of the office floor before stopping beside the friendly secretary.

"Isabella-"

The blonde flinched at the monotone voice interrupting her daydream. She turned to face the owner of said voice, catching her breath.

"Yes, Mayor?" she asked, smiling up at her boss.

"These are the forms I'll need filled out. The new resident should be arriving tomorrow night, please see that this gets done."

The Mayor set the paperwork down and turned to retreat back to her office, harsh click of heels echoing off the walls. Isabella's eyes followed the retreating form of the Mayor, taking note of the short pencil skirt that clung to her full hips. The Mayor was always dressed nicely during office hours, today she wore a gray pencil skirt and lavender blouse that ruffled slightly at the chest. Short gray heels adorned her feet and her lovely Purple hair was pulled back in a small bun, short bangs tucked back behind her ears. Silver hoops hung from her ears, matching the glasses rested on her face.

The Mayor suddenly turned to remind Isabella that she would be leaving shortly and Isabella's eyes snapped up from the little skirt she had been staring at. The action didn't go unnoticed and the Mayor quirked a questioning brow.

"Is something wrong with my skirt?" she asked, running her hand down her rear to tug at the hem.

"Um, you had a spec. No worries though haha, you got it!" she answered somewhat hurried.

The Mayor's face softened.

"Okay then...I'll be gathering my things to leave now. See you Monday." she dismissed the secretary and made her way out.

Isabella followed the retreating form of the Mayor, saddened that she was only in office Monday through Thursday. The heavy door shut, signaling her exit. Isabella began to fill out the sheets of paper, returning to her daydream meanwhile the Mayor was walking home.

Townfolk waved to her as she walked over the stone bridge that curved over the wide river flowing down the hill.

"Look! It's Mayor Annabelle!"

"Good afternoon, Mayor!"

"Hi Mayor!"

Nodding politely, she waved in their direction, ancy to get home. Annabelle wasn't a socialite in her town, striving to keep her work life and personal life separated she kept her interactions with them very short outside Townhall. Hurrying off the bridge she took the grassy path to the secluded house by the ocean.

Her mailbox sat lit up in front of the small home. She picked up the mail and rolled her eyes at the upteenth letter her mother had sent her. Apparently she was excited for Fall. Ok then. Annabelle opened the front door and kicked her heels off to the side before setting down the opened letter in a drawer with the others. A loud ringing sounded from upstairs and she climbed the small staircase leading up to her bedroom in the attic. Plucking the phone off the receiver she answered the call, already knowing who it was.

"Hey Sam" Annabelle smirked, laying back on her bed.

"Annie! What time you catching the train tonight? Club in my town opens at 8 tonight." The young woman spoke excitedly over the receiver.

"I'm gonna pack a bag and board the train in an hour. I'll get there at around 5 probably."

Weekend activities were planned and Annabelle told her friend goodbye before rolling out of bed to pack a weekend bag. Club outfit, pajamas, make up, toothbrush, day clothes. Mentally ticking off items she packed the carry on before tossing it to the bottom of the stairs.

Making her way back downstairs she dug out flats from the closet and tugged them on before swiping the small black cell phone from her purse and checking the time.

3:33 PM

The small phone was placed back in the purse and swung over her shoulder before she bent over to grab the carry on bag. Annabelle pulled on a light jacket and started her trek outside. Locking the door behind her, she left. Taking the heavily wooded path to the train station she plucked apples from the trees, placing them in her bag. Arriving at the station she purchased her ticket and shortly after the train pulled up with a loud screech.

Boarding the train Annabelle took her seat and placed her bag next to her. The trip to Sam's town took under an hour. The train stopped at two other towns before pulling up to her stop. The train conductor's voice rang over the income before the doors opened for the exiting passangers.

"Attention passengers, we have reached Pear Perch station. Please watch your step and have a good day"

Upon exiting the train Annabelle was tackled by a short brunette woman wearing black jeans and oversized hoodie. The young woman excitedly hugged Annabelle before pulling back with a confused look. Her hands plucked at the collar of her blouse before being swatted away.

"I work at an office..." she explained, ignoring Sam's snicker.

Sam tugged her towards the train station's exit and lead her to the small house she owned by the train tracks. Kicking the door open she gestured dramatically for Annabelle to enter. Rolling her eyes she made her way inside, Sam following suit. The home was small like her own. A sofa sat against the wall with a door to the bathroom a few feet away from it. A modest T.V was across the sofa with a DVD player on top of it. Sam's bedroom was on the floor above them, the staircase not far from the doorway.

"As always, my house is your house! Make yourself comfortable, dollface. We've got like 3 hours to kill before the club opens..." Sam said while plopping down on the sofa, her shortly cropped hair becoming ruffled as she pulled the large hoodie over her head and revealed a tightly fit tank top.

Annabelle set her bag down by the couch, taking a seat by Sam. Sam clicked the T.V on, an obnoxious action movie playing. An annoyed sound came from Annabelle and she tried to take the remote from her friend. Sam dodged and pushed her back, playfully holding the remote out of reach.

"Come get it, Annie!" she taunted her friend.

Annabelle's skirt rose revealing her white panties as she bent a leg to push Sam away. Laughing she kicked her off but Sam was still mesmerized by the brief flash her friend had given her.

" I don't want to watch this stupid movie. " she laughed

"Then let's do something else..."

Review if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: New chapter! Woo! Read and review please! The song I referenced is Satisfaction by Benny Benassi.

"Then let's do something else..."

Sam crept up to Annabelle, eyes glistening mischiely. Her hands pulled Annabelle's violet hair from the confines of the small bun rested at the nape of her neck, letting the short hair fall. Sam pulled her head in to a kiss, Annabelle was stunned momentarily but leant in to her friend as she sucked gently on her tongue.

This kind of behavior wasn't new, her and Sam had gone to the same highschool growing up. Being curious and horny as teenagers, they experimented together and had casual sex throughout their adolescence. Annabelle and Sam were not together romantically, more friends with benefits so to speak. Casual sex was no problem for them, regardless of gender.

Sam pressed Annabelle against the couch cushions and ravished her hot mouth, she truly loved when she came to visit. Her eager fingers flew under her pencil skirt and rubbed at her friend's moistening panties. Annabelle's glasses began to fog up as heat steamed from her cheeks from the intimate stimulation. Pulling away, she removed her silver frames and held them out of reach as her nether regions continued to be teased. The blouse she wore suddenly began to feel heavy and hot as Sam pressed at her through the damp fabric.

"This office look is cute on you and all, but you look little flushed. Wanna take it off?" Sam asked concerned, as if she wasn't currently playing with her friend's genitalia.

"Okay, Mom." Annabelle snorted.

"Creep" Sam laughed in response.

Getting up from her position Sam stood and plucked the glasses Annabelle was holding and set them aside. She pulled the purple blouse from her friend's flushed body and tossed it on the floor as Annabelle sat up straight on the couch. Crouching down between her knees, Sam hiked her skirt up and pulled off her underwear. Without a moment's hesitation she dove in and began licking the pink flesh of her vulva.

Sam sucked on her swollen pearl and ran her fingertip over her entrance, knowing what she liked. Normally clitoral stimulation was the key to her achieving orgasm, but right now her pussy ached for penetration. Annabelle squirmed closer to Sam's hand as her entrance was teased but not penetrated. She clenched her teeth as her friend obliviously ignored the hint, continuing to pleasure her clit.

"S-sam! Ugh, please-" she stammered, unable to articulate her need.

Sam was confused until suddenly her face was pressed securely against her squirming friend's pelvis. She probed at her entrance with her tongue before fully plunging in and lapping at the fluttery silk walls that encased the slimy appendage.

"Yes!"Annabelle wailed, overwhelmed at the sudden sensation.

Sam kept up her actions until the thighs under her fingers began shaking and jutting out in spastic motions. Annabelle's voice rose as she felt the pressure between her legs give, orgasm wracking her core. Sam pulled away, allowing her to ease out of the intense feeling.

"I'm gonna take care of you once I can feel my legs, phew." she breathed.

"I've got a better idea." she retorted.

Annabelle looked down at her, intrigued at what she had to say.

" Pick up a guy at the club tonight and share him with me."

Annabelle shrugged and agreed before standing to fully undress. Sam quirked a brow but lowered it as her friend walked to the bathroom to presumably take a shower. Turning back she flashed a playful smile at Sam and shut the bathroom door.

2 hours later they stood in the club grinding against one another as music blared through the thick humid air of the dancefloor. Annabelle dressed in a black gothic lolita dress with red heels and Sam with tight denim jeans and halter top. The bass steadily beat through their rib cages like a heartbeat while they knowingly drew the attention of nearby clubbers. Completely aware of their growing audience they egged on their growing arousals, one person set in their sight.

 _Push me and then just touch me, till I can get my satisfaction._

Annabelle swayed her hips, pushing her ass in to the warm palms behind her.

 _Push me and then just touch me, till I can get my satisfaction._

Sam squeezed the soft flesh greedily, pressing her body against Annabelle.

 _Satisfaction. Satisfaction. Satisfaction. Satisfaction. Satisfaction._

Annabelle cast her eyes over to the wall where a brunette male dressed is dark jeans and loose collared shirt and shades stood, watching. Licking her lips she reached behind her to pull Sam in to an over the shoulder kiss. Looking back over at him she teasingly lifted the edge of her dress to flash her crimson undergarments at him.

 _Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push_

Lip between her teeth she egged him on, watching as his restraint began to snap. He pulled his shades up to rest on his head.

 _Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push._

The male smirked as he watched the woman seduce him without words, his ears deaf to everything but the bass pounding in his ears. His jeans tightening as he took in the display.

 _Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push_

Sam's fingers splayed over her exposed thigh, taunting the watcher. Bending her finger in a "come here" motion she stared at him over Annabelle's shoulder.

 _Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push_

 _Push me and then just touch me, till I can get my satisfaction._

Sam's hand cupped the heat between Annabelle's legs.

 _Push me and just touch me, till I can get my satisfaction._

The interested male pushed off from his leaning stance on the wall and motioned for them to follow him outside.

Please read and review! Reviews and I'll continue. I like to hear feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story got more hits than I expected it to, thank you! I appreciate reviews and feedback so please let me know your thoughts. As always I hope you all enjoy. If anyone happens to have a request for any pairings just ask! Sorry for the wait, on with the show :) -Jazmin

Pushing past the crowd of horny watchers Annabelle and Sam made their way out of the club . Pulling Sam behind her she avoided the grabby hands of drunken clubbers and eagerly pushed open the door that lead outside where their nameless pursuit resided. The night air was cool blowing against their heated sweaty bodies and brushing the skin exposed from their suggestive attire. The young brown haired male stood nearby, nonchalantly leaning against a street light he held an unlit cigarette between his smug lips and kept his intrigued gaze fixed upon the two women who had faithfully followed him. He lit the cigarette hanging from his lips as the stunning women spotted him from their place by the nightclub. Annabelle sauntered up to him as he leisurely smoked, leaving sam to wait a few yards away.

"Hey" he greeted her flirtatiously, eyes fixed on her.

"Hey yourself." she shot back, lips turning up in a smile.

Annabelle stood before him, her hands rested behind the small of her back and hip propped slightly to the side. The dull street light shone down on her, casting a slight shadow across her modest cleavage as she purposely pushed her chest out for his enjoyment. The dark haired male allowed his eyes to dip, taking in the sight.

Annabelle leaned in towards him and hooked her fingers under the crease of his collar. With a firm tug he was brought down to her face, the green of his irises now visible.

"You doing anything tonight?" she asked, intent clear on her face.

"I don't know, am I?" he questioned coyly.

Staring at him with bottom lip held tauntingly between her teeth she plucked the cigarette from his fingers and brought it to her lips. Taking a small drag, she released the smoke from her lips and tilted her head in the direction of Sam who stood a few yards away.

"I promised my friend over there an extra good time. We're kind of bored..wanna help us out? " she asked, handing the cigarette back to him.

"I'll see what I can do"

Sam led them back to her home wordlessly, becoming slightly nervous. She didn't have much experience having men in her entered her small house and proceeded to remove their shoes, leaving them by the door. The unnamed man followed the womens' lead and removed his shoes as well. Annabelle took the initiative and walked towards the stairs, he and Sam followed her upstairs to the bedroom where a full sized bed resided.

Sam walked over to Annabelle and pushed her to sit on to the bed with her long legs spread. She removed her halter top and tossed it aside revealing a striped gray bra. Her tight jeans were undone by Annabelle and promptly dropped to the ground. Sam straddled her lap and pulled her friend in to a deep kiss, one similar to the kiss at the club. The brunette young man stood off to the side to watch their encore.

Sam's hands made quick work off the ruffled dress her friend wore. She pushed her back to lie down and unzipped the side of her dress, peeling the garment off her body. Sam crawled back on Annabelle, dragging her tongue across the slope of her neck she sucked on the pulse point rested beneath her chin. Annabelle's legs tightened around the looming body above her while her arousal began to take over. Her fingers twisted in Sam's cropped hair, nearly forgetting their one person audience..

"So you girls got names?" a deep voice inquired.

Annabelle pulled herself away from Sam who had not wanted to release from the kiss. Sam's teeth began to graze the skin of her shoulder and Annabelle had to try and focus on speech.

"I'm Annabelle. This is Sam..." she answered breathlessly, getting lost in the sensations taking over her.

"I'm Justin. Now that we're all introduced, let's get acquainted."

Justin approached the bed where the two women laid tangled in each other and adjusted his bulge. Sam crawled off of Annabelle and laid next to her, both looking up at Justin they watched as he removed his shirt and swiftly undid the buckle to his belt. The heavy metal buckle hit the ground and Annabelle moved from her place on the mattress towards Justin to kneel in front of him.

Undoing his jeans she the stiff erection from the confines of his boxers. She leaned over and took it in her mouth, one large hand held the back of her skull to hold her in place before guiding her movements. The wet heat of her tongue massaged his smooth swollen flesh and glided across the base to the leaking tip. Sam got behind her and slipped her fingers under the elastic of her panties, the nimble digits slipping in to her as she pleasured Justin. Biting the curve of Annabelle's back, Sam looked up at Justin wantingly.

Sam was tom-boyish but still cute, regardless Justin was more interested in Annabelle. He focused on her mouth working him as his pelvis thrusted gently in to the warm mouth, tip barely grazing the back of her throat. Annabelle relaxed the muscles in order to avoid gagging and the member slid effortless deeper. Suddenly the hand on her head tugged her off, almost startled.

"Geez..."he panted, staring down at the Annabelle who looked up at him satisfied with herself.

He gestured for Sam to rest by the headboard and she obliged. Annabelle began crawling to her but Justin stopped her. His fingers grasped her waist and tugged her back forcefully. The clasp of her bra was undone, the strapless material fell to the sheets beneath their bodies. Fingers began to tug her panties aside but Annabelle objected.

"Let's try something else..." she offered, glancing at Sam's seemingly jealous expression.

Annabelle removed the underwear from her friend's body and then switched positions with her. She sat propped against the headboard naked with legs spread and Sam was placed on all fours. Sam's face was hovering above Annabelle's waist and Justin pushed her towards it.

"Get busy" he demanded, holding her near Annabelle's open legs.

Sam obeyed and began licking the wetness between her friend's thighs. The blunt head of Justin's penis pressed against her slippery entrance and penetrated her without warning. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as her vaginal opening stretched the accommodate the girth. Not frequently experienced with penetration, her body automatically tightened around the intrusion.

"A-ah, that's tight..."she protested, pulling away slightly.

Justin's hands pulled her back by the hips and held her firmly.

"You wanted this " he reminded her, thrusts becoming firmer.

Justin's palm smacked her bottom and a quick cry came from Sam's mouth, clenching Annabelle's thighs she buried her face back in to the awaiting flesh. Annabelle's breathing picked up as Sam's skilled tongue circled her clitoris. Tossing her head back she struggled to keep her labored breaths muted. Justin's relentless thrusts began driving Sam towards her orgasm resulting in her ministrations on Annabelle's pink pearl to become frenzied.

Annabelle's head shot back up, eyes flying open. The first thing she registered was Justin's face fixed on her. Brow's furrowed in concentration he struggled not to release as he watched her flushed body respond to Sam. Regaining her playful persona, she claimed control of the situation once more.

"Mmm, I'm so close..." she drawled, watching for his reaction.

"Done already? " Annabelle taunted, recovering from her own post orgasmic high.

"That's what you think."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Figured I'd update this. The animal Crossing fandom is very small, I'm kind of disappointed to be honest. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you are in fact enjoying this, let me know with a review please. As much as I like the idea for this story, I'm not getting much feedback. I'm getting views but no responses, if I'm lacking anything feel free to let me know otherwise I may just drop the fic. Suggestions and requests are also fine.

Waking up the next morning, Annabelle was wedged between Justin and Sam's bodies. Justin's arm held Annabelle to him, her chest to his back as Sam was curled in to the violet haired woman. Her body ached from the previous night and all she wanted to do was get up and stretch but she was stuck between the two people in bed.

Blinking her eyes hazily, she tried focusing her vision more clearly but it was useless without her glasses this soon after waking. Of course she hadn't worn them to the club, they were somewhere downstairs which Annabelle would have preferred to be so she could shower and get out of the house.

Blowing a stray bang from her face, she contemplated how to get out of the bed without disturbing her friend or their guest. Seeing her best bet to escape was to actually wake up Sam in order to escape Justin's arm, she lifted her knee to nudge the girl curled in to her.

"Sam" she whispered quietly, trying to wake her up, not at all expecting the man behind her to speak.

"Let her sleep."

"So you're awake? Here I thought you were gone to the world..."

Justin tightened his hold around Annabelle, pulling her away from Sam. Placing his face in the crook of her neck, he breathed there steadily and played with her head of messy purple hair.

"Good morning to you too." He chimed, unphased by Annabelle's early morning bluntness. "Now why the urge to wake your friend? "

" I thought you were asleep, I was trying to wake her so I could get up without disturbing you..." Annabelle lied..partially. "I need to shower and go home."

"That's a shame. Here I thought we hit it off so well."

Turning over, Annabelle used Justin for leverage as she got up on her knees. Climbing over him, she slipped out of the bed sheets still naked. Setting the blanket over her friend, she checked to see that she looked comfortable and waved Justin goodbye as she went downstairs.

The house was quiet as she stood in the shower, lathering shampoo in to her hair she washed away the smell of sweat and cigarettes. Thinking to herself, Annabelle contemplated where she'd go until Sam got rid of their house guest from the previous night. The shopping plaza was an option, or even just a morning trip to the museum.

Sticking around for a one night stand wasn't how Annabelle conducted herself. As soon as she got dressed she planned on slipping out of the house until Sam gave her the signal that it was okay to come back. Until she got that text message, she wasn't coming back. Turning off the shower, she opened the shower door and was hit with a cold draft of air. Sam really needed some remodeling...

Wrapping the towel as snuggly as she could around herself, she opened the bathroom door intent on getting dressed. Black jeans, flats and a striped gray and pink shirt on, she left with her wet hair pulled back in a small pony tail, glasses returned to her face and her cellphone in her pocket. Not yet decided on a place to escape to, she hurried away from the house just until she was out of sight.

She ran to a fruit tree, leaning against as she fished her phone from her pocket. Texting Sam to let her know when Justin was gone, she looked around and decided that she needed to start kiling some time. It was only a little past nine, thankfully meaning everything was open.

The activities from the previous night had been fun but did take it's toll on Annabelle. Feeling tired and achy from a long night with not enough sleep, she decided a trip to the café was in order. Brewster stood behind the counter, nodding as she entered. Stifling a yawn, she slid in to the barstool.

"I'll take a cup of your special blend, for here is fine."

Brewster set the java to brew, the smell of coffee beans absolutely euphoric. He let the machine do it's thing and turned to Annabelle, making small talk.

"You're the mayor from the next town over, it's been a bit." he acknowledged, remembering the last morning she'd come by for a pick me up drink. "How is everything?"

"Oh, everything is well. Town is doing well, we have a new resident moving in today."

"What are you doing here there?" Brewster poked fun at Annabelle dryly, that being his way is all. " Oh, I joke I joke."

The java machine bubbled and sputtered as it completed it's batch, alerting Brewster to shut it off. He flicked off the switch and removed the pot from the machine, pouring it in to a small white ceramic mug. She drank from it right away, much to the approval of the café owner.

"I came over to see my friend, Brewster" Annabelle explained, setting the cup down.

"Samantha"

"Mmhm."

Nodding, he listened. Annabelle went on to describe the busy schedule she had while at home. Not many residents moved in frequently but the ones who did reside there kept her busy with projects and community functions. Not that she minded the work, she just wasn't very fond of people. Being the mayor meant her personal time and professional time were always right next to each other with an indiscriminate line separating them..That was a problem.

"Well you're always welcome here, in my book." Brewster told her, offering to refill her mug before she emptied it. "Let me top you off there, can't let this batch go to waste."

As Annabelle drank, her and Brewster made small talk about whatever 'intresting events' took place. Apparently the town she currently sat in had an artist coming to visit that day, as well as a birthday going on. She nodded politely, listening half interested until Brewster said something which caught her attention.

"If you want to hear a real scandal, listen here." He began " Apparently there was some sort of display at the night club yesterday. Two broads gave an awfully lewd show on the dancefloor."

The ' scandal' sounded awfully familiar and hit as close to home as it possibly could. It was clear that Brewster didn't know she had been on the 'lewd' broads, and thanked whatever entity there was that allowed her identity to slide under the radar. Leaning in to the counter a bit, she honed in on the 'gossip'.

"So, who were they? Does anyone know?"

"Oh you know how that scene goes, bunch of juveniles hopped up on some substance or another. Loud music, bright lights. No one knows who they were, lighting aside you can hardly see through the pheromones seeping through people can be so reckless."

The phone in Annabelle's pocket buzzed, alerting her to the message Sam sent. Justin had left and the house was safe to return to. Relieved, Annabelle doled out her tab to Brewster with a generous tip for his hospitality. He thanked her modestly as she took the rest of her coffee batch to go in a foam cup.

"It was good seeing you again, congratulations on your new resident." he told her, wiping the counters. "Heaven knows we could use a few. Everyone keeps moving out."

Back at her friend's house, Annabelle sat on the couch with her coffee. Sam was showered and dressed in some pajamas, not looking like her chipper self. She took the coffee that Annabelle offered her and drank it with a wince.

"My throat is sore" she complained, "I woke up feeling gross."

"Ew, you're getting sick"

Sam swatted her friend on the leg but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I definitely caught something. You're here the whole weekend so you're gonna catch it too" she teased, finishing the coffee. "The club was a bad idea...well, not totally. If you know what I'm saying."

"As fun as last night was, we have to be a little less crazy. Brewster said the word buzzing around town this morning is two women got dirty on the dancefloor."

Sam blinked in shock, looking at Annabelle as if she were lying. She of course worried about the same thing her friend had, her identity. Annabelle assured her no one knew who they were and Sam breathed relieved. Sam then coughed a dry, scratchy cough, clapping her chest to clear her airway.

"Bleh, this is gonna get so much worse before it gets better." she stated matter of factly, her tone very unenthusiastic. "It's gonna be a long two days, maybe you should get out while you can."

"Maybe you're right"

Out of concern for her health, Annabelle packed her stuff and left what was supposed to be a weekend stay with Sam. The last thing she needed was to be sick on Monday, that would be horrible. Telling her goodbye, she left and decided on taking the afternoon train back home. It wouldn't be arriving in the station for a couple of hours so once again she needed to pass the time.

Bored, she carried her duffle bag over her shoulder and went to the shopping plaza. Figuring she could check out the clothing in store that day, she checked in with the seamstresses. They greeted her kindly and showed her through the daily line up they had available. Nothing looked interesting at first until a lacy purple number was pulled out.

A knee length deep purple dress with a deep V neck line was shown to her and she fell in love immediately. The skirt ruffles were zig zagged with black ribbon and he neckline matched. The flowy sleeves fell very loosely down to the elbows and a simple belt around the waist would perfect it. She bought it right away, having it placed in a dry cleaning sleeve for travel purposes. Next door the semstress's sister persuaded her to buy a ribbon choker t go with it after having walked in on the purchase.

The museum was boring when she dropped in, the exhibits lacking. The employee in front was fast asleep at his post, dead to the world as she let herself in. The aquarium section was especially depressing, an abundance of empty tanks just taking up room. One stated there was an octopus in it bought she couldn't see it. Remembering that octopi often hid in the decorations, she leaned forward to the lass and tried peering at the vase ornament in the tank.

"We meet again"

Turning around, she saw Justin. He smiled at her.

" Oh, hey"

She turned back to the tank, resuming her search for the octopus. Justin shook off the dismissal and looked at her curiously. He asked her what she was up to in the boring museum and she contered back immediately with the same question. Holding his hands up, he nodded.

"Touche. I came by to say bye to the employee here because I'm moving towns, but he was fast asleep when I came in. Tapped him on the shoulder and she fell out of the reception desk, felt bad so just kinda sprinted in here...saw you so I thought I'd say hi"

Unimpressed, Annabelle listened but didn't respond. Justin didn't catch the hint and stood behind her, waiting for some reaction. After a moments silence, Justin spoke up again, aware of the shift in Annabelle's personality from the night before. She'd been off earlier on in the morning, but now she was just flat out frigid.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, you can't take a hint" she grumbled, wishing he'd just disappear like a normal one night stand. "Last night ended, move along"

"Why?"

The look Annabelle gave him was incredious. Either he was dense or trying to push her buttons, she thought to herself. Never had she ever been faced with one of her night time escapades for more than a waking period, having Justin pop up was not welcome. She didn't answer him and hoped he would walk off. After a few moments, he realized she wasn't going to speak.

"Look, I don't know what I did but I'd be willing to talk about it over Lunch. You free?"

"I have a train to catch, actually."

Walking away, Annabelle tried leaving the room as fast as her legs would let her without running but Justin called out to her quickly, sounding annoyed with her.

"Well could I at least get your number?" he asked her, pleading as if for a favor. "Last night was fun. After I'm settled at my new place I'd like to do it again sometime, just us."

"Take a hint" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back, Mayor"

Annabelle smiled as politely as she could muster to the Porter, disembarking the train as the doors opened at the station back in her town. With her belongings she left and made an immediate beeline for her home. Once there she had no intention of spending the rest of her Friday doing anything else other than keeping to herself.

Hurrying through town she deftly avoided being spotted by passing towns people. Hiding behind trees and scuttling as inconspicuously as possible, she hopped from trunk to trunk without being spotted. Once home, she locked herself inside and welcomed the small abode she had to herself. The one she was not supposed to see until Sunday but due to Sam's sudden illness had the pleasure of being reunited with early.

Up the stairs to her bedroom she went and dropped her bag on the floor. Shoes off, she got in bed and laid back whilst running her fingers through her hair. She released her purple hair from the confines of a tie an dropped the scrunched cotton ring on her bedside table, her glasses following after.

"What the hell am I supposed to do all weekend?" She grumbled to herself, beginning to dread the long weekend still to come. "Leave it to Sam to get sick. Crap."

Feeling rather tired from her late night that turned to a early awakening, Annabelle turned to her side and adjusted pillow underneath her head. With a sigh, she settled to just take a nap. Sleep did not come as easily as she had anticipated, but just shy of half an hour and she was out like a light.

Xxxxx

The weekend passed without much incident. Having stayed confined to her home until Monday morning, Annabelle saw and spoke to no one. No one but Sam. Other than calling to check in on her, confirming she was alright as the cold took it's toll on her, Annabelle made no attempt what so ever to seek out others. As was her routine any other day.

Alarm clock going off bright and early, a heavy hand landed on it. Purple hair tousled with sleep, Annabelle sat up slowly. Sheets thrown off, she placed a hand on her face, mentally dreading the day ahead. As any other work day, she trudged from her bed to the shower to prepare.

Dressing in her usual office attire, Annabelle sighed as she dug out a pair of beige pantyhose from her bedside drawer. A black pencil skirt underneath a collared white blouse, she finished the outfit with her gray heels at her feet and her silver glasses rested on her face. A glimpse of her reflection in the vanity mirror and she deemed makeup a must that morning.

Complexion marred with faintly visible dark circles beneath her eyes, Annabelle set to work applying with foundation. Not caring for putting forth the effort to apply blush or bronzer for contour, she stared at her makeup bag with annoyance before looking back up to her reflection.

A tube of lipstick was promptly taken from the bag. Lips now a dark, burgundy red she put forth no more effort on her appearance. Purse and phone on hand, she descended the stairs and left her house. Door securely locked, she ventured out to Town Hall.

Xxxxx

The clock ticked on far slower than Annabelle felt her mind was capable of coping with. Nearly time to go and her eyes followed the ticking hand, watching as seconds trudged on without hurry. With a scoff under her breath, she pushed away from her desk and crossed one leg over the other and placed a hand on her forehead.

"For the love of-"

"Oh Mayor!"

Hand still on her face, Annabelle took a centering breath.

"Yes, Isabelle?"

"Our new resident is arriving early!"

"How early?"

The secretary scurried back to her desk around the corner then returned with her notepad. She skimmed it and smiled brightly, unphased by Annabelle's rather unenthused stance as she looked to the clock.

"They should be here any minute, actually. How exciting!"

The town clock tolled the hour and with a subtle sigh of relief Annabelle stood to gather her things and leave. Isabelle looked on sadly, realizing it was time for the Mayor to leave but straightened up as she was faced.

"Mayor, is there anything you need before leaving for the day?"

"No, thank you, Isabelle. I'm all set."

"Very well, have a good rest of your day Mayor."

Leaving Town hall, Annabelle sighed. Taking her usual route back home, she began approaching a bridge over the river. In doing so she absentmindedly took in her surroundings having some appreciation for the pleasant weather. The peace that blanketed the usual late afternoons was disrupted as she noticed some commotion off in the distance.

The townfolks had gathered, circled around something. Annabelle presumed it was a person, her presumption correct as she could faintly hear them making introductions. Having no intention of being a a part of it, Annabelle intended to carry on home. But she was called out to.

"Oh Mayor! Our new resident is here!" One called out. "Come say, hello!"

With appearances to keep, Annabelle took a centering breath and obliged. She straightened her shoulders and walked along to the crowd, the new resident obscured by the townsfolk whom gathered. Two stepped aside to make way for her and revealed whom she was greeting.

Prepared to give her usual 'welcome' as was routine with meeting new residents, Annabelle was struck silent when her eyes took in the resident. She paused, much to everyone's confusion. Annabelle was a very professional Mayor, she never faltered. Her behavior struck them as peculiar, for good reason.

"Hey, Annabelle"

Justin smiled, pleasantly surprised. Annabelle cleared her throat and extended her hand professionally out to him. With a smile just shy of a smirk, Justin shook Annabelle's hand. He squeezed her fingers, unknown to those watching.

"It's nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Welcome to our town..."

Wishing to separate herself from the situation immediately, Annabelle took her hand back with a subtle yank. The satisfaction in Justin's eyes irked her, only passing her off more when a townfolk spoke up again.

"Oh Mayor! He doesn't know where his house is!" They informed her, Justin still smiling. "Surely you know."

Another townfolk reached out to pat Justin on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, friend." He assured Justin. "Mayor annabelle will take good care of you."

"Oh I'm sure she will"

After one townsfolk pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Justin, a couple others followed suit. Apparently they wanted to welcome him, handing over various welcoming gifts. The crowd gave their final goodbye's to Justin with promises of seeing him at later points. Once gone, Annabelle was left with Justin. The brunette male was given a far less friendly expression being none were around to witness. In response, Justin raised a brow.

"You had a whole weekend to get over whatever was eating you" he commented, confused. "What's with you?"

"Do you want to see your house or not?"

Turning on her heel, Annabelle began walking away and Justin presumed correctly that he was supposed to follow. Towards the south of town they went, Annabelle internally aggravated at how close to her own home they were getting. Right up the hill from the beach and around the corner was Justin's new home.

"You should have received the key in the mail back in your town, do you have it?"

"I sure do"

Pulling out the key, Justin held it out to Annabelle. She took it from him and opened the door, holding it open for Justin to enter. Inside the home she gestured to the extremely small, single floor home. Plain floorboards and old wallpaper adorned it.

"Home sweet home" she drawled plainly. "As you probably know, house renovations aren't handled by Townhall. The shopping plaza is where to go if this doesn't suit your living standards, look for a man named 'Tom Nook'. "

Looking around at the place, Justin shrugged.

"Same size as my other house. I don't care much."

"...what?"

"What?"

Annabelle gave Justin a curious glance, not understanding.

"Your other house... was this small and you never expanded it?"

"Nope, didn't see the point."

Not caring to hear anymore, Annabelle waved a hand in dismissal. Informing Justin that his life was none of her business, she informed him he could pick up a town map at Townhall, cringing at her own words when realizing that is where she herself worked. Justin, having discovered she was in fact the mayor, caught on to that.

"So" he began, "Will I get to see you there? Ms. Mayor?"

The playful tone didn't sit well with Annabelle. She pulled her lips in to a firm line before laughing dryling. Taking a step closer to him, she waggled her finger in warning. Justin's eyes fixed on her face, not her finger.

"Listen here" she warned. "What happened Thursday is not to be found out by anyone. Anyone! This is MY town, behave yourself."

A finger jabbed Justin in the chest, Annabelle losing her composure. She scowled, invading his personal space in an attempt to intimidate him. Justin looked down at her, saying nothing.

"So help me I hear any complaints about you, I will not hesitate to have you evicted. Do I make myself clear, Justin?"

"Say my name again, Annie."

Placing a hand on Annabelle's hip, he leaned down to be eye level with her. Her pale complexion was stained pink before she pulled herself away. She struck him in the chest with a firm whack and pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses at the bridge of her nose.

"I am the Mayor!" She reminded him, making her way to the door in a huff. "You'll treat me as such!"

"That pencil skirt get up is kinda hot."

The door to his home shut without another word from Annabelle and Justin watched from his front window as she walked away.


End file.
